Ringing in the New Year
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for A Very Merry Wilson Holiday. If you have read this I apologize for the repeat. If not... enjoy... :-) IF MALE/MALE INTIMACY IS NOT YOUR THING... PLS DO NOT READ THIS.


**A/N: I want to Thank Everyone who has participated in this from the bottom of my heart. You guys all ROCK! This has been such an exquisite month and it has really helped me to get to a better place. NOW…. Just a warning that this contains Male/Male Intimacy and hotness…. So if that offends… please do not read! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of my lovely friends. Love you all!**

Ringing in the New Year!

Will stuck close to Sonny's side as they mingled with the guests that filled Horton Town Square for the Annual New Years Eve party. He really didn't want to be here… He really just wanted to be at home but Gabi had insisted on coming to this party and showing off little Arianna in her bright and shiny New Years Crown that Grandma Kate had gotten her. And Will is sure that it has something to do with the fact that this is Rafe's first big outing since being done with physical therapy and she wanted to support him tonight. So Will had done what any good dad would do… and put on his best clothes and pasted a smile on his face, and followed them to the square. But all that keeps running through his mind is that he would rather be at home ringing in the New Year with Sonny and his baby girl, well and Gabi too….. but he had rather hoped that she would find a date for tonight.

Sonny and his dad were talking about the success of the club, and Adrienne has taken little Ari from Will's arms and was busily cooing to her about what a pretty princess that she is. Will found it adorable and was more than happy that lately she seemed to be able to put their differences behind her and concentrate on the happy things for the good of the family. Will understood what Sonny's family meant to him and he was happy that he now seems to have their full support. And surprisingly enough Sami was the one to sort of mend the rift after the whole trial fiasco. She strongly encouraged Sonny to forgive his mother and give her another chance.

"Somebody looks really tired." Adrienne remarked as she handed Arianna back to Will. Will took her and glanced at his watch, it was fast approaching Nine O'clock. "I should see if Gabi is ready to take this princess home." He said excusing himself to go and find her. He glanced at Sonny "Be right Back, babe." He said.

It didn't take him long to find Gabi. He put Arianna in her stroller and covered her up with a blanket. "I can get Sonny and take her home so you can stay if you want." Will said hopefully.

"No such luck Mister!" Gabi said laughing…. "I will take her home and you two stay for the fireworks."

"Are you sure?" Will asked. "I don't mind, really!"

"I know you don't…" Gabi said..."But there is a certain someone that would be really upset if his New Year's Eve plans got ruined…. And don't you dare ask me any questions because I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Gabi!" Will said… "What are you talking about?"

"Nope…. Nah-uh" She laughed "Go find Sonny…." She said shooing him off.

"Fine!" He pouted before bending down and kissing Ari softly on the forehead. "Daddy loves you pumpkin."

He watched as Gabi gathered her belongings and said good night to Rafe, before she pushed the stroller off in the direction of their apartment building.

He turned to go back over with Sonny, but the corner where they had been chatting was now empty, except for a few people that he didn't recognize talking with Victor and Maggie. "Hmmm… now where in the world…." He glanced around but didn't see Sonny anywhere. He took his phone out and was about to text him, when he felt two arms slide around him from behind.

"Looking for me?" Sonny whispered in his ear.

"Um Hmm" Will said leaning back against him. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I had something that I had to take care of…." Sonny hedged.

"Like what?" Will pressed.

"Anybody ever tell you that you ask too many questions Horton?" He teased.

"Yeah…. You do all the time when you are trying to keep something from me…." Will said turning in his arms and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Come on…. Let's go dance…" Sonny said, when he heard a song that he knows Will likes start floating in the air around them. It is a slow song that affords Sonny the luxury of Wills body pressed tightly against his.

He led Will onto the make shift dance floor and molded their bodies together, wrapping his arms around Will's waist, holding him close. He cannot stop the sigh of contentment that escapes his lips when he feels Wills fingers burying themselves into the hair at the back of his neck.

Will laid his head against Sonny's and just swayed with him to the music. He was too happy to put any more effort into it than that, his fingers were buried in Sonny's hair, stroking him and feeling the silky strands slipping through his fingers. Sonny was touching him from Shoulder to hip, and all was right in his world.

They stayed that way until the song was over, and then stayed a little longer.. Swaying to the beat of their own hearts. They were not paying attention to the world around them until they heard someone clearing their throat. Will opened his dreamy eyes and turned to see Abigail laughing at them….

"Guys…. Come on now ... we all know that you are weird, but I have to point out that you are the only two people here slow dancing to Treasure.." she laughed as she turned a pirouette, effectively pointing out that there is actually no one else dancing.

They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly…. "Shut up!" They said together, but made their way back off to the side lines again.

Sonny looked at his watch, and was surprised to see that it was already a quarter past ten.

"Will….. are you about ready?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded his head and held out a hand.

"Wait, What?" Abigail said. "Are you two not staying for the fireworks?"

"Nope… not this time Abi.." Sonny said. "We have other plans tonight."

"Have a good time then!" She said as Sonny began pulling Will in the opposite direction of the exit that would take them to the apartment building.

"Hey… where are we going?" Will asked.

"You will see…" Sonny said squeezing his hand.

Sonny led him to the entrance of the newest hotel that had been built right off of the square. It was more like a bed and breakfast and only had 12 rooms. It was small enough that it did not take away from the charm, but added some of its own. It was situated just so, and if Will wanted to watch the fireworks… then he could do so from the balcony.

"What are we doing here?" Will asked.

"Well, I hope you aren't upset, but I got us a room here for tonight and tomorrow night." Sonny said nervously. "I wanted us to have some alone time."

"It's perfect Babe!" Will said, starting toward the front desk.

"Nope…." Sonny said pulling him instead toward the elevator. "It is all taken care of!" he said dangling a key in front of Will that he had just pulled from his pocket.

They stepped into the elevator and Sonny pressed the button for the 4th floor.

"Really, Sonny…. The top floor?" Will asked.

"Well I wanted you to be able to see the fireworks if you so desired…" Sonny answered… "But…. Well….. I was kinda hoping that you would try something new with me tonight." He whispered nibbling nervously on his lips and looking at Will with hope in his eyes…

"Oh yeah?" Will asked, his curiosity peaked…. He had never seen Sonny shy about anything, particularly nothing that took place in their bedroom. "What is it?" Will asked.

The elevator stopped and they walked out of it and down the hall.. "Come on Babe… I will show you!" Sonny said.

Sonny unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing Will to walk into the room.

Will looked around… taking in the deco in the room and the huge bed that filled the center of the room. It had a huge head and foot board made from wrought iron… The table sitting beside the bed even held the cocoa tin…. The one that had held Sonny's resolution last year and kept it safe… the very same one that now held both of their resolutions. Will was a more than a little nervous for Sonny to read his… He hoped that he had read the signals right and they were on the same page…. Be he is not 100% sure. Written in his neat scrawl on a slip of paper not much bigger than the fortune from a Chinese cookie, and nestled down in the box, is his deepest wish for the New Year. "2014: Take Sonny's last name" Hopefully When Sonny reads that one line he will be as happy as Will thinks he is going to be. Right next to that there was a small toiletry bag that Will recognized as the one that held their supplies….

"You thought of everything!" Will whispered, looking around at Sonny.

Sonny nodded nervously and licked his lips.

Will looked around the room again and took in the small black gift bag that sat in the middle of the bed. How had he missed that the first time. Well other than the fact that he was wondering how he and Sonny were going to keep up with each other in that bed, hell they could sleep in different zip codes, if they wanted… It was just that big.

"Is that for me?" Will asked.

Sonny nodded and watched as Will walked forward and picked it up, sitting on the edge of the bed…. "Can I?" he asked softly indicating the bag.

Sonny remained silent and nodded again.

Will reached in the bag and pulled the contents out. There were two lengths of silky black material in there, they did not look like anything to Will…. He didn't want to hurt Sonny's feelings but he really wasn't sure what they were supposed to be. He laid them to the side and picked up the last small package from the bottom of the bag… He pulled it out and looked at.

It appeared to be one of those masks that people wear when they are sleeping in the daytime. He looked at it and then looked at Sonny…. Who was blushing…. And oddly quiet.

Suddenly it dawned on him…. "Oh" was all that he could think of to say. He looked back at Sonny again.

"It was a silly idea…" Sonny said, as he started toward the bed…. Already holding his hand out.

"No, it's not." Will said… holding the mask back out of Sonny's reach. "Sorry… It just…. I mean I just wasn't expecting…." He let his sentence trail off… in his mind he was seeing possibilities, and he had to admit that it was a major turn on.

He waved off Sonny's hand and opened the package of the solid black mask, pulling it out and sliding the elastic band over his head, covering his eyes. He was surprised at the complete darkness that surrounded him.

Sonny reached out and traced a finger down Will's cheek…. Will was startled for a brief second before he realized that with his sight taken away like that his other senses were heightened. The touch although feather light and barely there, felt like the most erotic thing he has ever experienced.

A slow smile spread across his face…. "Oh yeah… we are doing this!" He said reaching for Sonny….

"You're sure Will?" Sonny asked one more time.

"Absolutely!" Will answered taking a step toward Sonny.

"Hold up…. I want you on the bed, where I can use the other part of the gift." Sonny explained. Splaying his hands on Will's waist walking him backwards.

"Oh!" Will whispered.

Sonny slowly unbuttoned Will's shirt peeling it off of his shoulders and shoved it from his arms. He kissed his way from Will's shoulder to his collar bone, pulling a moan from Will's throat….

"Get on the bed and scoot back baby.." Sonny directed.

Will could feel the bed at the back of his thighs, so he sprang up onto the bed and moved back until he felt the headboard at his back.

"Sonny followed him, grabbing the two lengths of black silk as he went. Once he was at the head of the bed with Will he pulled him down until he had him where he wanted him to be, and wrapped the silk around his wrist, tying a knot in the fabric… One wrist after the other.

"Son…." Will whispered when Sonny tugged the material until Will's arms were splayed out above his head….

"Is this okay?" Sonny asked once he had one arm secured to the head board."

Will pulled at the material gently, meeting the resistance. His blood was thrumming through his veins at a very elevated pace and his pulse was racing. He could feel the testament of just how OK this was in the tightening of his jeans.

He licked his lips, and nodded his head eagerly.

Sonny took his other hand and secured the end to the head board. He sat back on his heels and admired his handy work. Will splayed out before him…. Blindfolded, secured to the head board, naked from the waist up…. Yes this is a fantasy of his.

He kissed Will's lips again, barely brushing his lips across them… adding no pressure whatsoever… just the gentleness of a caress.

"Hmmmm" Will hummed, instinctively trying to bring his hand up behind Sonny's head, wanting to hold him still, he opened his mouth and urged him to deepen the kiss. He wanted more. "UGH" Will said, automatically realizing his handicap.

"It's okay, Babe…" Sonny said… Kissing him a little harder. Proceeding to rain kisses over his face and neck, making his way down his torso… He licked and nipped his way to the button on Will's pants. His tongue exploring every crevice, every dip and valley of his chest and abdomen. Will was writhing beneath him, moaning and groaning.

Sonny suddenly remembered that there was another element that he wanted to add to this night for Will. In his mind he remembered a night no so very long ago, Gabi had spent the night with Rafe. His first night home from the hospital, she had taken Arianna with her as a cover…. "Arianna wanted to spend lots of time with her uncle Rafe.." had been Gabi's story.. But he and Will had taken full advantage of the empty apartment. Will had done a few really unexpected things that night, including a strip tease that had Sonny begging him to hurry the hell up. That had been such a major turn on for Sonny that he wanted to return the favor for Will.

He crawled back up Will's body and kissed the tip of his nose. Then pulled the blind fold from his eyes, resting it on his forehead…

"Hey!" Will grinned at him. "What did you do that for?"

"Because this next part I want you to see…." Sonny Whispered. With that he scurried off of the bed.

Will watched him expectantly, Sonny went over and pressed a button and slow jazzy music flowed from the speakers that must have been submerged in the wall or the ceiling. The beat was slow and sensual. He watched as Sonny kicked off his shoes, and then began a slow dance to the rhythm of the music, he turned and swayed this way and that way, his hips dipping and circling in time with the beat.

Will pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yessssss" he whispered, his body on fire as he watched the love of his life, reach up and begin unbuttoning his shirt excruciatingly slow. When finally every button was undone and the shirt was allowed to fall from his shoulders and slide to the floor, Will feasted his eyes on Sonny, the way that he looked when he was in the moment.. He couldn't contain the giggle that escaped him when Sonny turned his back to him and wiggled his hips enticingly, but the giggle died on his lips when Sonny dropped his pants to the floor and Will realized that this whole night he must have been going commando.

"Hmmmmm" A appreciative purr left his lips as Sonny stepped out of his pants and danced his way to the bed. He Stopped long enough to pull his socks from his feet before clamoring onto the bed again.

He crawled up beside Will's body. Will eyed him hungrily. He let his eyes roam his face, drifting down taking in the site of his chest, the sprinkling of hair there that tickles Will when they are chest to chest. His eyes strayed even further, he forgot for a moment that he is bound, forbidden to touch him, he reached out to touch him, and groaned when his movement was halted by the cool silk wrapped around his wrist. His mouth watered at the sight of Sonny all hard, and glistening, a drop of pre-cum beading on the top of his erection. Will licked his lips involuntarily and took satisfaction in the shiver that he saw run through Sonny's body…

"Oh no you don't" Sonny said tearing his eyes away from Will's lips. He reached up and pulled the blindfold down, covering Will's eyes again. "This is my night… to take what I want." Sonny whispered in his ear, dipping his tongue into Will's ear, delighting in the shudder that he felt all the way to his toes.

Sonny pressed his lips to the side of Will's neck, sucking on his skin until a faint purple was showing through the skin. "Hmmmm Will" He murmured in his ear.

"Please….." Will whined…

"It is 11:15 Babe…" Sonny said… "I am going to show you how we are going to ring in the New Year…." He said punctuating each word with a kiss to Will's skin.

He trailed his lips over Wills shoulder…Biting into the sensitive skin at the slope of his neck, soothing the sting with his tongue. He made his way back down to Will's waist… alternating between sharp nips and loving kisses. He took pleasure in every sound that Will uttered., from the Hiss of his breathing leaving his body, the almost silent whimpers, to the loud groans.

Once he reached the waist band of Will's jeans, he teased his navel with his tongue before unbuttoning and unzipping them. He urged Will to lift his hips so he could shimmy the pants off of his hips and down his legs. He pulled them from his feet and tossed them off of the bed.

Sonny reversed his position and touched his lips to Will's ankle.

"Mmmmmm" Will moaned loudly. His skin was so sensitized; he could feel every touch with perfect clarity. Every brush of his fingers, every kiss, every caress is magnified a hundred times over. He is in total darkness but has never "seen" Sonny so sexy before tonight.

When Sonny's fingers hooked in the band of his boxers he lifted eagerly to allow him to rid his body of the material. He sucked in a breath when that last barrier was removed and he felt a warm stream of air across his skin. Whining only when he felt the bed dip in the opposite direction of him and realized that Sonny had left him there.

"Sonny…" He called out. Will could hear him rustling around. Sonny did not answer but Will was satisfied when he felt the bed dip again and Sonny's knees were soon touching his sides.

He cried out when he suddenly felt cool liquid dripping on him from above. "What the…." He started but Sonny kissed him greedily. "Shhhh" he whispered. "A little flavored massage oil…" He whispered. Sonny straddled him and rubbed the oil into his shoulders and chest, his fingers biting into his skin, leaning down and flicking out his tongue to taste the oil mixed with Will's natural taste.

Will was lost in the feeling of Sonny's hands on his body, touching him, massaging him…. relaxing him….. yet building a tension in him that was going to need release very soon.

He was taken by surprise when Sonny's fingers, coated with oil wrapped around his cock and stroked him deftly.

"Oh Fuck…" he shouted out into the room…..

"Like that?" Sonny asked….. Watching Will's face….

Will swallowed hard and nodded eagerly, as Sonny continued to pump him.

"What about this?" Sonny asked before taking Will into his mouth, guiding him to the back of his throat. He wasted no time, hollowing his cheeks and sucking greedily at Will's length… Grabbing Will's hips as they jerked up to meet Sonny, thrusting into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around Will once, then again…. Moaning deep in his chest at the taste of the strawberry flavored oil, mixed with the taste that is all Will. Will's head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow the vibration of Sonny moaning adding a new dimension to the feelings already coursing over him.

Sonny heard the roar from the crowd in the square from the opened balcony door…. He knew that it had to be nearing midnight…. He looked at the clock… it was indeed five minutes till midnight…..

He gave one last lick upwards, moving his mouth from Will's shaft kissing his way back up Will's body… Kissing Will on the lips dipping his tongue inside for the briefest of moments before whispering to him… "Babe… guess what?"

"Hmmm?" Was all Will could muster in response.

"It's almost midnight!" Sonny said….

Will was struggling with comprehension at the moment… He could feel the hot liquid leaking from Sonny's member that lay against his stomach from where Sonny was sitting astride his waist.

"Are you ready Will?" He whispered to him….

"Yessssss" came the breathless response.

Ten…. Came the cry from the crowd below….. Sonny lifted onto his knees, edging backwards….

Nine…. Will feels Sonny's kiss on his chin… narrowly missing his lips….

Eight….. The feeling of Sonny's tongue, blazing a trail to his ear, has Will begging for release….

Seven….. "Sonny…. Please…. I need…."

Six….. "I know baby…. I know just what you need…."

Five….. Sonny bit down gently onto Will's earlobe…..

Four….. He feels Will's hips straining up trying to reach him….

Three…. He moves a little closer, He can feel Will pressing against his entrance…..

Two…. Sonny sank down onto Will's length… taking him in deep…. Clenching his jaw against the brief pain….

Will felt his own fire works explode behind his eyes, just as the mini explosions burst in the square…. And the sound of Auld Land Syne floated to them on the breeze.

Sonny moved on Will…. Sliding up and down, riding him, rising and falling, tightening his muscles, squeezing Will….. until they were both panting,,, straining, racing for relief..

Will's feet planted on the bed, using his leverage to meet Sonny, thrusting up as he lowered down, the sound of skin meeting skin, the most beautiful sound to Will's ears, matched only by Sonny's Grunts and groans…..

"Will….. Close…." Sonny gasped….

"Me too…." Will agreed….

They moved together, giving and taking, each pushing the other toward the abyss. "WILLLLLL…" Sonny cried out feeling his body convulse…

Will followed him over the edge poring his heart and soul into Sonny…. While feeling the stickiness of Sonny's release covering his stomach.

He happily accepted Sonny's weight as he slumped forward. Sonny pulled the blindfold off tossing it to the side before he laid his forehead against Will's.

A slow grin spread across his face…. "Happy New Year Babe!" He said…

"Happy New Year!" Will repeated…

They stayed that way until their breathing slowed. Then Sonny reached up and pulled the simple knots, setting Will's hand free.

Will immediately wrapped his arms around Sonny, rolling them over, until he was on top.

"I love you Son…" he said.

"Love you too babe!" Sonny said, kissing him softly.

"Let's go shower…." Will said, scrambling off of the bed and holding out a hand to Sonny.

Hours later it is the wee hours of the morning and the dawn will be breaking through the darkness before they know it. The both of them are snuggled down under the covers…. cuddled together, just reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"Will…." Sonny whispered softly into the room…. He was met with Silence… the only sound he could hear was the evenness of Will's breathing.

Sonny smiled to himself… They had never looked in the tin…. Will had not seen his resolution yet… It would keep til morning, he did not want to disturb Will's sweet slumber. After all morning was only a couple hours away. But he couldn't help but wonder what Will was going to say…when he read it…. 2014: Become a Horton….. He was nervous and excited…. He didn't honestly know which emotion ruled his heart….

He thought back on the last year. Remembering the ups and the downs. The senseless time they had been miserable. Thinking back to how he felt…knowing that he could never accept anyone else having such a large part of Will's heart. He thought that Will having a child was the end of everything good for them. The time that they spent apart, he himself had been incredibly angry…. angry at Will for lying…. For creating a new life with Gabi….. for tearing them apart….. essentially for ruining his life. What a difference a year makes. He now knows that he cannot imagine his life without Arianna…. Without Will. He was a fool to even think that could work. He knows that now, and nothing could make him happier than tying his life to Will's forever.

Sonny closed his eyes and began thinking about what the morning could bring, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, holding Will and feeling like he had his whole world in his arms.

THE END!


End file.
